Multi-tenant storage refers to the idea of using a single storage platform (e.g., cloud storage) to serve multiple customers (storage tenants). A multi-tenant storage environment provides each storage tenant with their own cryptographic key to encrypt and decrypt their own data, allowing data from all the storage tenants to securely stored on the storage platform.
Providers of multi-tenant storage systems typically employ techniques that improve their storage efficiency. Data deduplication is one such technique in which the goal is to identify identical blocks of data so that only a single copy of such blocks of data are actually stored in the storage system. Data compression is another technique by which data is compressed so that they consume less disk space.